The web site of a company may be an important source of information about the company. A visitor to a company's web site may read about various aspects of the company, such as solutions (e.g., products or services) offered by the company, jobs available at the company, etc. The information presented on the company's web site may contribute to persuading the visitors to the web site to purchase the company's products or services. Because of the role that the web site content plays in promoting the image of the company and marketing its products or services, the managers of the company strive to publish high-quality content on the company's web site.
Generally, the informational content displayed on a company's web site is generated within the company. However, certain company procedures (e.g., technical, editorial, or legal) pertaining to publishing informational content on the company's web site may introduce unwanted delays in the publishing process.